Follow The Leader
by Lady Aqualyne
Summary: The War is over, and Harry Potter has found a new outlet for his anger in the form of a band called Follow the Leader. When Severus is sent to check them out he finds music and vision of such horrors and anger that he is not sure he can save Harry at all.
1. Memories Winding Through My Head

~*~Disclaimer~*~ I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters within this fanfiction. It is simply a work done by me using the characters owned by Rowling. I am making no money off the publishing of this story onto this website; I am simply a fan of the Books and Movies and wish to make my own stories borrowing characters. Also I do not own any of the songs used in this fic… they are all owned by KoRn and Sony Entertainment. No suing as I don't own much.

~*~Author's Note~*~ Alright so Sanctuary (Under Tom Riddle Jr. Harry Potter and rated M) is currently underway, but this story is stalking me so I have decided to work on another fic for the genre, and this time the pairing is different. It's Harry/Severus this time folks! I am quite excited about working on this particular fic as the music in it to me represents Harry's life before and after the war as it pertains to this story. I do so hope you all find this as interesting as it was for me to write it. Despite this being a Song Fic do not think it's like others you have read, this will be a DESCRIPTIVE story and the song lyrics will be in the story not separating the fic but a part of it. I am known for my unique way of doing band fiction and so I do hope this is a refreshing addition to the song fics you have read before, and if you have not read any I hope this is a nice introduction for you. I do so look forward to hearing your reviews. How fast will I update depends on how fast the story comes out. I will try my best to update as quickly as I can though sometimes real life has gotten in the way. As for story length… I have no damn clue… this could end up merely three chapters or a lot more… we'll have to see, but I can promise there is only the two day concert, the rest of the story will end up being the focus of Harry's healing and of course his relationship with Severus. Please remember to review.

~*~Warnings~*~ AU (Come on certain characters are not dead, Harry's the front man in a rock band. This is so AU), Suicidal Themes, Language, Drunkeness, Slash, Anal, Toy usage, cutting, the list goes on.

Note:

(Blah Blah)- Draco's Echo to Harry's words in certain songs

~*~ Chapter Warnings~*~ Language, Disturbing Imagery.

**Follow the Leader**

**By: Lady Aqualyne**

_**Chapter 1: Memories Winding Through My Head**_

To say the venue was packed would be a vast understatement, and amongst the crowd packed in like sardines front row dead center was one currently very pissed off Potions Master. How again had he allowed Albus to talk him into this foolish endeavor surrounding the precious Boy-Who-Lived-to-Defeat-Voldemort? He had no business being here at the first night of a two night Rock Concert of all things. Granted he had been hounded by his God Son for the past six months to come see him play. Draco upon the defeat of Voldemort and graduation had joined up with Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, and Ronald Weasley of all people to form a Band they called "Follow the Leader." Draco played Guitar and did Vocals with Potter, Blaise played Bass and did Vocals at times, and Weasley played drums… well… at least he was in the back. Even so He and Lucius had both been quite shocked to find out about the band, though neither of them had bothered to listen to the music. Now thanks to Albus and his damn pleading he was standing here at a concert having no idea what to expect.

He shouldn't have been surprised really. Albus always got what he wanted, but despite his refusal he had given in simply because for once in his life Albus Dumbledore's infernal twinkling eyes had lost their twinkle. He claimed he was concerned for Potter's well being. Not that he cared himself… despite the fact that he and the brat had a truce as did the Malfoys and Potter as well, not only because their son was in the band, but also because he had managed to keep the Malfoys and himself out of Azkaban…though there were times that he supposed he wished he had actually just allowed them to give him the kiss. Those times were usually when he was teaching an even more idiotic set of children who were more obsessed with hero worship than they were of learning a damn thing. Even Potter's generation had not been this bad.

The Wizarding world still worshiped their hero even two years after the defeat of Voldemort. Potter though had changed. He became reclusive, had grown his hair out to waist length, his once tan skin had paled to a more creamy color, due to lack of sunlight no doubt, and from what he had heard, the boy had turned into an alcoholic, but then again he never put much stock into rumors surrounding the Boy Wonder. Draco though had managed to pique his interest when he spoke of how beautiful Potter was now that he dressed right and ate right, despite his drinking, oh and there was the fact that Potter now had a voice that was downright "entrancing" to quote his God Son. Draco though was dating Blaise, but both boys seemed to have some type of fascination with their front man.

Frowning deeply Severus found himself wishing he could hex the people who kept pushing into his damn back. Idiotic children didn't realize there was no where else to go, the guardrail was right in front of him. Glaring over his shoulder he let his eyes shift the crowd surprise mounting slightly as he spotted Longbottom and Lovegood in the crowd, as well as Fred and George Weasley along with Hermonie Granger. Bloody hell… not only was he stuck in a packed crowd obsessed with whatever they called "music" these days, he had to have the Golden Boy's friends around him. Sighing heavily and asking for patience he turns his gaze to the stage as the lights starts to lower as the music seem to turn on out of no where. Lights of green and white danced over the crowd slowly and it seemed as if a thousand candles had filled the stage and were flicking on and off. Suddenly a voice dances out over the crowd distorted and haunting…Severus found his eyebrow rising at the lyrics themselves as they echoed around him.

"This shit right here is for you… all your faces I can see… you all think it's about me…

I'm about to break… is this my fate? Am I still damned to a life of misery and hate? You will never know what I've done for you… what you've all put me through… I do it for you… I could… never… done anything if it wasn't… for you…."

Chimes echoed as the voice trailed off twice before holding the note and fading off before a new tune picked up. He still couldn't see a damn thing as the moving lights had gone off leaving the entire place dark. The people in the crowd started cheering as soon as the music started of bass, guitar, and drums with some weird warping sound running along with it. It wasn't too bad yet, but as the drums and guitars dropped and the warping continued in a held note the curtain dropped and so did Severus' mouth as he saw the stage with everyone else. It was a mini version of the Great Hall. Standing to the left was Draco Malfoy with his waist length blonde hair loose around his shoulders as he bent over rocking with the sound of his guitar, to the right was Blaise Zabini on bass and nodding his head to the music, in the center on drums was Ronald Weasley his shoulder length red hair bone straight like his brothers and flying all over the place as he played the drums. In the dead center standing in front of a microphone shaped into a basilisk was none other than Harry Potter his waist length black hair flowing around his face as he rocked to the music the others created. None of this was shocking no… but the fact that they were all in Hogwarts uniforms was. It was as if they had gone back in time, despite the fact that the boys were all men now. If that wasn't bad enough… Harry Potter opened his mouth letting out a voice even he wouldn't have dared to expect to come out of it.

"Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies pushing all the mercy down, down, down. I wanna see you try to take a swing at me. Come on gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground." Potter rocked with the music his hair flying around him as he caresses his mic before screaming into it. Severus watched not only the band itself but the big tron in the back flashing scenes of Potter's years through Hogwarts where the student body picked on him for some reason or another including the year Cedric Diggory died. Amazingly it also included scenes from when Draco himself went after Potter maliciously.

"What are you doing? Don't make fun of me! You think you're funny what the fuck you think you're doing to me? You take your turn lashing out at me! I watch you crying with your dirty ass in front of me!"

Severus was stunned with the amount of animosity in Potter's voice. It was deep, dark, guttural screaming in a sense, but the words were clearly heard. The music played by the others were only fueling the anguish in the words, the sound was something even he could appreciate.

"All… all my hate cannot be found." (Hate cannot be found) Potter sung into the mic being echoed by Draco their voices seeming to mix well, the sound was still full of anger and hate, and Severus couldn't help but wonder how the two managed to get past it.

"I will not be grounded (I will not be ground….) by your thoughtless scheming."

"So you can try to tear me down (Try to tear me down)… Beat me to the ground (beat me to the ground) I will see you screaming."

"Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies I'm above you smiling at you ground, ground, ground. I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me. It's on pull my wand and you're down, down, down!"

Severus watched in mild horror at various students who had belittled Potter begin to appear on the stage and as he said it was on he pulls his wand and lashes out lights flashing out of his wand seemingly killing everyone on the stage except for the band.

"What are you doing? Don't make fun of me! You think you're funny what the fuck you think you're doing to me? You take your turn lashing out at me! I watch you crying with your dirty ass in front of me!" Potter's hands grips his hair as he screams the lyrics before spreading his arms wide as he begins to sing the chorus again.

"All… all my hate cannot be found. (Hate cannot be found)"

"I will not be grounded (I will not be ground….) by your thoughtless scheming."

"So you can try to tear me down (Try to tear me down)… Beat me to the ground (beat me to the ground) I will see you screaming."

All the music stopped except for the few strums of Draco's guitar, the lack of loudness happening so sudden it seemed as if a horror movie was running rampant on the stage. The screen behind the band showed Potter walking through Hogwarts cutting down person after person including professors, such as himself, and others with a look of pure insanity on his face. Severus figured the video was a mix of pensive memories as well as fantasy.

"All my friends are gone… they died." Harry sung softly suddenly the sound innocent and childlike despite the macabre scene on the stage.

"Gonna take you down!" Draco screamed, the sound seeming out of no where making many in the crowd jump despite those who were 'mosh pitting' and those who were singing along.

"They… all screamed… and cried…"

"Gonna take you down!"

Potter started headbanging on the stage and the whole band, with the exception of Weasley, was bent over in half rocking out to the music. The crowd went insane jumping up and down and singing along with Potter's suddenly guttural sound.

"I got your back; got your back, back against the wall. I got your back, got your back, back against the wall. (Gonna Take You Down) I got your back; got your back, back against the wall. I got your back; got your back, back against the wall. (Gonna Take You Down) I got your back; got your back, back against the wall. I got your back; got your back, back against the wall. (Gonna Take You Down) I got your back; got your back, back against the wall. I got your back; got your back, back against the wall."

The music froze again as Potter's voice seemed to rise up slowly with the All. Severus was standing there amongst jumping students and screaming students in stunned shock. He didn't know what to make of this, or what to tell Albus for that matter, and this was just the first song!

"All… all my hate cannot be found. (Hate cannot be found)"

"I will not be grounded (I will not be ground….) by your thoughtless scheming."

"So you can try to tear me down (Try to tear me down)… Beat me to the ground (beat me to the ground) I will see you screaming."

"All… all my hate cannot be found. (Hate cannot be found)"

"I will not be grounded (I will not be ground….) by your thoughtless scheming."

"So you can try to tear me down (Try to tear me down)… Beat me to the ground (beat me to the ground) I will see you screaming."

The song finally faded to close and the crowd went wild with screaming and cheering. Potter seemed to be smiling at the crowd his eyes sparkling and his body slightly shining with sweat already. Severus felt something hot grow in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't help the slight flush he got from it. The boy was gorgeous. He could now understand what Draco and Blaise had been telling him during their visits. Wiping his head on a towel Potter moved back to his mic to greet the fans.

"Hey how the hell is everyone tonight?" The screams that followed were almost deafening to Severus and he couldn't stop the cringe that followed. His eyes met those of his God Son's for a moment seeing the smirk dancing the boy's features he couldn't help but to roll his eyes in response. Honestly was it really that big of a deal for him to be there. Shifting his gaze back to Potter he was shocked to find his Onyx gaze meeting Emerald green and for a moment the two froze before Potter gave a cocky smirk.

"Wow… I see a lot of familiar faces out in the audience… some I wouldn't have in a million years expected to see. Thanks for coming! Well… tonight is our first show here in the Wizarding world and the first of a two night show. We've release cds and such before, but this is the first time we've done a live show here… what do you all think of it so far?" Potter paused for the cheers and screaming before smiling.

"Thanks glad you're enjoying yourself. Now enough of me talking… let's get to the next song."

Severus couldn't help but want to jump on the stage and murder both Draco and Potter right now. The two were absolutely impossible, and for Potter to hate the limelight he couldn't help but be surprised at the boy's decision to make a band. Blaise started the intro to the song and Draco simply stood there lightly strumming on his guitar before he spun and joined Blaise completely along with Weasley. The sound grew louder and Severus' brow rose in interest. What would this one be about? He watches as Potter walks up to his mic and closes his eyes letting his hands run over it as he sways to the music before it drops off and he begins to sing.

"Why can't you ever back down? Why can't you just shut your face? Oh god the feelings I feel would get me thrown in a cage. You're the one who's always screaming at me. I'm the one that keeps your lives so carefree. What the fuck more do you want me to be? Why must you do this to me?"

The music picked up sharply and Potter began to scream into the mic his voice sounding irritated and pissed. The lights looked like some type of psychedelic nightmare nearly giving Severus a headache.

"Run away! I can't stay! Lead the way! Make them pay!"

Severus raised a brow not sure he liked this one too much. As Potter started singing the chorus Draco joined in with soft ahh's the sound haunting in time to Potter's voice.

"Counting on me always hoping I'll be there for all of your problems in turn you're never there for me. You suck the life out of me, you hate everything you see. I can't take this anymore I always stay when I should leave."

The chorus made Severus nod his head in agreement. He could see where Potter was coming from with this. The screen showed scenes of the Wizarding World's ever changing opinion of Potter as well as flashes of various newspaper articles throughout his years… the good… and the bad.

"You see the pain in my face while you keep putting me down. Inside the rage starts to build, you push me I won't go down. You're the one who's always screaming at me. I'm the one that keeps your lives so carefree. What the fuck more do you want me to be? Why must you do this to me? Run away! I can't stay! Lead the way! Make them pay"

Draco closes his eyes moving close to the mic to sing his ahh's in the background of Potter's singing of the chorus. The song was a fuck you right to the Wizarding world and Severus couldn't help but shake his head… they didn't even really get it.

"Counting on me always hoping I'll be there for all of your problems in turn you're never there for me. You suck the life out of me, you hate everything you see. I can't take this anymore I always stay when I should leave."

The music broke again and the scene seemed to darken as Potter began to sing again, the words were managing to touch even Severus.

"Could this really be the day today? Could this really make the problem go away? Under the hands of boundless time? RIGHT NOW! I've taken all I can now RIGHT NOW! You torn us all apart RIGHT NOW! There's nothing you can do to stop me."

Severus watches in mild fascination as Potter moves over to face Draco who also turns to him and sudden Potter lets out a guttural scream being followed by Draco the sound full of pain and anger from them both.

"RIGHT"

(NOW)

"RIGHT"

(NOW)

"RIGHT"

(NOW)

"RIGHT"

(NOW)

"RIGHT"

(NOW)

"RIGHT"

(NOW)

"RIGHT"

(NOW)

"RIGHT"

(NOW)

"RIGHT"

The music picked up again from original and Potter and Draco both were standing side by side rocking out to it until Potter picked up the chorus once more with Draco's soft Ahh's following.

"Counting on me always hoping I'll be there for all of your problems in turn you're never there for me. You suck the life out of me, you hate everything you see. I can't take this anymore I always stay when I should leave. Counting on me always hoping I'll be there for all of your problems in turn you're never there for me. You suck the life out of me, you hate everything you see. I can't take this anymore I always stay when I should leave."

The music slowly fades out as the crowd erupts into cheers. Idiots the whole lot of them. None of them paid any attention to the lyrics too busy rocking out no doubt. It did seem as if Granger, Longbottom, and Lovegood got the message along with the Weasley Twins. Shaking his head Severus wondered how many more eye opening messages would Potter and this band in general be delivering to him tonight. Just how in the hell would he be able to explain all of this to Albus? In order to do any of it justice he's just going to have to put it into a pensive.

It didn't look as if Potter and the others would be taking a break this time as the next song started up and Severus couldn't stop his eyes from following the sway of Potter's hips to the sound of Draco's guitar. The boy moved like sin incarnate despite the fact of his body being hidden by his Hogwarts robes. His body was pressed against his basilisk microphone as if it were his lover, his hips swaying sensually against it.

"I'm not doing great. I feel like I'm dead nothing has changed. Inside my body troubled full of hate. I had to let it out before it's too late. Deep inside it can't hide!"

The guttural scream at the end of that line sent a shiver through Severus' body. Just where in the hell was the boy getting the power in that small frame? Shaking his head he focuses on the lyrics trying to ignore the effect Potter's voice was having on him.

"Feeling so lost and betrayed. Why does this happen to me all the time? Stuck in this place where I can't escape, screaming and clawing from deep inside."

Severus would be lying if he said he didn't like this particular song. The riffs of the guitars were good, and he liked the lyrics. They related to his life as well in a way.

"Why won't it fade? Outside I had to lie… I'm okay. I hope someday I'll stop getting fame… I guess this is the life I have made… deep inside it can't hide. Feeling so lost and betrayed. Why does this happen to me all the time? Stuck in this place where I can't escape, screaming and clawing from deep inside."

As the music broke Potter seemed to lean against his mic his eyes closing as he caresses the serpent. As he began to sing again Draco started in on the ahh's once more only this time they were a little louder and he was joined by Blaise in it.

"What am I doing I can't believe this. I have been hiding wanting to be less giving to people they take from me. Always they're bringing drama to me."

Potter paused letting his eyes open as he steps back and opens his arms and Severus found his eyes holding those Emerald green orbs once more and the darkness in them as well as the darkness of the magic he felt spreading around him sent a pleasurable shiver through him almost enough to make his knees buckle… almost. As Potter whispers the next line Severus' eyes widened as he watched black wings spread from behind Potter as he screamed NOW while he rises up off the ground seemingly flying in mid air. The fans went wild screaming and reaching up for him even as Draco rocked out to the sound of his guitar his silver gaze sparkling with humor at the situation between himself and Potter.

"No more… look at me now… NOW…."

Potter spun in mid air and started in on the chorus once more as the rest of the band rocked out on the stage. Severus couldn't keep his eyes from Potter as he slowly lowered down to the ground still singing.

"Feeling so lost and betrayed. Why does this happen to me all the time? Stuck in this place where I can't escape, screaming and clawing from deep inside." Potter paused his eyes closing as he hit the stage and he began to scream harshly the sound creating a lump in Severus' throat. Fuck.

"I can't stand all of this fucking pain! Please god just go away! Please god just make them pay!"

The music cut abruptly and everything went dead silent. Severus was simply in shock, but he wasn't given time to recover. They immediately went into the next song. The sound of Draco's guitar flooded the stadium and Severus found himself closing his eyes at the sound even though he was quite worried about what this song would be about. He had to admit though, despite the disturbing feeling he got about what was really wrong with Potter he did enjoy the music… amazingly. This time when Ha-Potter began to sing Draco joined him so it seemed as if their voices were trying to merge into one.

"I never knew what I was gonna be. Somebody saw what I couldn't see and lifted me up now. I never thought I could be worthy of love under the sky above. Don't let the thunder fall… Why does everybody have to fit in? You should feel comfortable in their skin? Does that mean I am the…"

Potter's voice broke away and he began to sing the chorus as Draco's guitar riffs began to sound as if they were screaming… or sobbing.

"To my mirrored sadness method to the madness, hands up if you feel this, anyone who has this."

(STAND UP)

"Nobody's dying to save you"

(SPEAK UP)

"Nobody's waiting to slay you"

(WAKE UP)

"Nobody's working to pay you… Let me make it clear you has been."

(BACK THEN)

"Nobody knew in the school yard"

(NOW THEN)

"Knew I'd grow up to be this hard."

(GO THEN)

"Walk through this world with your heart scarred. You're the souvenir of sadness."

The screen was flashing through various people who resented Potter and the flashes of what he has become since the end of Voldemort.

"They never knew what I was gonna say. Punch me and kick me and run away…" Severus laughed here unable to help himself. It was quite true. He found himself fascinated how Draco's and Potter's voice danced back and forth as if admitting they were each one of those people.

(You)

"Know"

(Who)

"You are so… Now look at me what do you have to say? Never cared much for you anyway…"

(You)

"Know"

(Who)

"You are so… Now look at me what do you have to say? Never cared much for you any… weird happy childhood backlash…"

They were clearly having too much fun with this particular song. Shaking his head Severus couldn't help but liking the way they coped with everything they had gone through, though he had no idea that by the end of the night he'd be more worried than he had been before.

"To my mirrored sadness method to the madness, hands up if you feel this, anyone who has this."

(STAND UP)

"Nobody's dying to save you"

(SPEAK UP)

"Nobody's waiting to slay you"

(WAKE UP)

"Nobody's working to pay you… Let me make it clear you has been."

(BACK THEN)

"Nobody knew in the school yard"

(NOW THEN)

"Knew I'd grow up to be this hard."

(GO THEN)

"Walk through this world with your heart scarred. You're the souvenir of sadness."

Severus nodded his head along with the band at the break in singing just enjoying the music though he grudgingly admitted to himself only that he was enjoying Weasley's drumming as well. They were all talented not that he'd ever admit it aloud.

"To my mirrored sadness method to the madness, hands up if you feel this, anyone who has this."

(STAND UP)

"Nobody's dying to save you"

(SPEAK UP)

"Nobody's waiting to slay you"

(WAKE UP)

"Nobody's working to pay you… Let me make it clear you has been."

(BACK THEN)

"Nobody knew in the school yard"

(NOW THEN)

"Knew I'd grow up to be this hard."

(GO THEN)

"Walk through this world with your heart scarred. You're the souvenir of sadness."

As the song ended Severus found himself clapping with everyone else thoroughly impressed with that particular song. So far it was definitely a favorite. As the lighting on the stage changed Severus allows his eyes to meet those of his God Son's once more. This time though instead of the normal happiness he found a hint of sadness. He couldn't help but wonder what it was about, but he inclined his head toward Draco's motion for him to watch the screen and to watch Harry as well. Red lights lit up the stage though a soft white light lit up Draco. Something was telling Severus that this song was going to be one of the few that would inform him of what was wrong with Potter. As Draco strummed his guitar Severus kept watch on the screen and Potter. Potter's face had changed and looked tormented, and on the screen played a scene of the boy walking through Hogwarts toward the Astronomy Tower. Frowning a moment he couldn't help but to notice the flashes inbetween the scenes of him walking of Draco finding Harry in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom bleeding from his wrists and sitting in a pool of blood. Draco bent down in another flash to pick Harry up and that's when Harry began to sing in a hauntingly soft voice. When had the boy become Harry?

"Pick me up… been bleeding too long… right here… right now… I'll stop it somehow. I will make it go away… can't be here no more. Seems this is the only way… I will soon be gone… these feelings will be gone… these feelings will be gone…" As Harry sung his voice became more pain filled and the soft tones moved into half screaming.

"Now I see the times they've changed leaving doesn't seem so strange. I am hoping I can find where to leave my hurt behind. All the shit I seem to take all alone I seem to break. I have lived the best I can does this make me not a man?"

Severus cringed realizing the scene he was looking at was real and that Potter had a Prophet in his lap showing that Sirius had been found not guilty after his death. He had tears running down his face, but his eyes didn't seem hurt… they seemed… dead.

"Shut me off… I'm ready heart stops. I stand alone can't be on my own. I will make it go away can't be here no more… Seems this is the only way… I will soon be gone… these feelings will be gone… these feelings will be gone…" The scenes flashing now were of Harry in the hospital ripping out tubes then flashes to him walking up the steps and then back to Harry again this time standing alone on top of the astronomy tower looking out and not noticing Draco on the pitch.

"Now I see the times they've changed leaving doesn't seem so strange. I am hoping I can find where to leave my hurt behind. All the shit I seem to take all alone I seem to break. I have lived the best I can does this make me not a man?"

The music broke and Severus could see that Harry was crying for real as he began to sing again while rocking into his mic.

"I'm not going to leave this place. What is it I'm running from? Is there nothing more to come? (I'm not gonna leave this place) Is it only black in space? Am I going to take its place? I'm not gonna win this race (I'm not gonna win this race). I guess Merlin's up in this place. What is it that I've become? Is there something more to come? More to come…"

Severus gasped as Harry jumped from the Astronomy Tower and seemed to keep falling until he was caught by Draco and the two landed on the ground from Draco's broom with Draco yelling and shaking him. Harry was screaming and lashing out saying the very things he was singing now.

"Now I see the times they've changed leaving doesn't seem so strange. I am hoping I can find where to leave my hurt behind. All the shit I seem to take all alone I seem to break. I have lived the best I can does this make me not a man?"

Severus could see Draco whisper that Harry was not alone as he began to take him back toward the school after wrapping his cloak around the other boy as the chorus was repeated by Harry again.

"Now I see the times they've changed leaving doesn't seem so strange. I am hoping I can find where to leave my hurt behind. All the shit I seem to take all alone I seem to break. I have lived the best I can does this make me not a man?"

When he finished with "man" the door shut behind them and the entire stage went dark signaling the end of the first night of the two night concert leaving Severus with an ache in his heart and the words "what have we done" floating through his head.

~*~ End Chapter 1~*~

Final Author's Note: Whew... Chapter ended on a note of sadness and horror and a lot of information for Severus. Next Chapter Severus will confront Albus and force him to attend the second night of the concert. How will Albus react to how the war scarred Harry? Will he even care? Or will it take the second night of the concert to force him to admit his own failings and how much they took from Harry without giving anything in return? All will be revealed in the next installment of Follow the Leader... please review and let me know what you have thought of the story thus far!


	2. I was Once Crazy

**Follow The Leader**

~*~Disclaimer: See first chapter~*~

~*~Author's Notes~*~ Thank you everyone for your kind reviews. I am glad you all are enjoying the story and the imagery I am trying to create. I just want to respond right quick to some reviews where readers had questions.

Obsessed362: You asked if I hear the music while I'm writing it, and my answer is yes I do. Despite having dreamed this story for a while now I still need to hear the music and allow the visions of the scene to come as they will. Thank you for your kind review.

Silver Green Flames: The lyrics are from various KoRn cds I own. I was listening to them while traveling two years ago and thought to myself how fitting the songs seemed to be for Harry. That was the beginning of the birth of this fic. I do not own the lyrics.

I hope this has answered your questions. Also the two night concert had to be broken into two chapters. This is the first part of of the two night concert. The Second night will be a vision of horror and heartbreak though you won't get the horror and heartbreak part really until the next chapter. I do hope you all enjoy this one, and you can be looking for the next chapter possibly tonight, and if not definitely tomorrow. Enjoy!~*~

(Blah Blah)- Draco's echo in the songs with Harry.

{Blah Blah}- Blaise if he's echoing.

"Blah Blah"- Harry Singing

"({Blah Blah})- Harry, Draco, and Blaise singing

~*~Chapter Warnings~*~ Very disturbing Imagery, Harsh words, eroticism, and language.

_**Chapter 2: I was once Crazy**_

Severus Snape found himself storming through the halls of Hogwarts which were empty of students and other Professors alike. He was furious, heartbroken, and haunted by what he had learned yesterday evening. When he made his way home the night before he had drunk himself into a guilt filled stupor. What had they done? They had taken a child, a mere child and all but destroyed him for the sake of the protection of the Wizarding World. Had it been worth it? Severus didn't think so and he was haunted by the numerous times he had warned Albus that Harry was going to break.

That was another thing... he could no longer call Harry 'Potter' it just didn't seem right after all the boy had done. Granted he himself had sacrificed a lot including putting his own life on the line, but the horrors that the boy turned Man revealed the night before opened his eyes to how foolish even he had been to not see it all clearly. He had so many questions now. Why didn't Draco say anything? Why didn't he warn them, or tell them to keep an eye on Harry? Draco was usually smarter than that, but then again with the friendship the boys seemed to built he wasn't that surprised. He would have kept it quiet had it been asked of him too.

This night he was prepared to go to the concert for the second night, but he was not going alone. He even forewent his normal robes figuring the heat was a bit too much in the venue to bother with wearing them. Instead he wore an overcoat that was form fitted and flared out from the waist still allowing him that billow he worked so hard to create. Storming up to the gargoyle he paused to take a breath and keep from blasting his way into the Headmaster's office.

"Snickers." He growled out the password watching as it moved aside before storming up the moving staircase and into the office not even bothering to knock.

"Severus! What a pleasant surprise... I would have thought you would be leaving for the concert. Lemon Drop?"

Severus growled before slamming his hands down on the desk in front of Dumbledore whose eyes widened in shock. It was rare he was ever this furious, but he wanted answers and he had every intention on dragging Dumbledore to the concert tonight. He owed Harry that much... they all did.

"You knew!"

Dumbledore cringed at the sheer volume in Severus' voice a tough of confusion dancing his eyes before he cringed again under the powerful glare Severus was sending him letting him know that the innocent act wasn't working. Ah well... he didn't really expect it to.

"I suspected..."

"You suspected... suspected he says... where is your pensive?" Severus growled just managing to keep from wrapping his hands around his mentor's throat and squeezing until there wasn't any life left in the bastard's selfish body. For the greater good indeed.

"Is it really necessary Severus... couldn't you just tell me what happened last night?"

"Oh believe me... it's necessary."

Albus studied the man in front of him in silence. He hadn't seen Severus this furious not even when he came to him in an explosion of fury when Lily Potter died. He couldn't help but be curious about what had managed to send the man into such a state, and so without saying a word he waved his wand and brought forth his pensive.

Severus said nothing merely drew his own wand and put it to his head thinking of the concert the night before and letting the memory draw forth and down into the pensive. Feeling exhausted suddenly he collapsed into one of the chairs before the Headmaster's desk and motioned for him to view it.

"You do not wish to go with me?"

Severus let his eyes meet Dumbledore's before shaking his head. "No."

He could see the shock on Albus' face before the man plunged himself into the memory and Severus dropped his head into his hands. He was angry... with himself, with Dumbledore, with the entire staff of Hogwarts, and the Wizarding World in general. They had done a serious injustice to the boy and he couldn't help but feel as if he wouldn't be surprised if Harry himself became a Dark Lord... the only reason why the boy probably hadn't was his friends.

He had no idea how much time had passed that he was lost in his thought but he did smirk with satisfaction as Albus came out of the pensive looking pale and his face long with sorrow. "Wasn't what you expected was it Albus? What did you think was going to happen when you threw a child in the middle of a pack of wolves? Did you truly think he was going to come out of it unscathed?"

"I-I... didn't know. I suspected, but... I never knew about the suicide attempts Severus. I knew he was cracking, but it seemed his friends were there for him, I didn't think it'd be this bad. I'm sorry... I'm sure you can tell that, but Harry was the prophesied child. There was no way around that..."

"Harry is coping through music Albus, and he has a lot of grief and fury to work through. Not to mention the rumors that he's drowning his memories in alcohol!" Severus bellowed even as he rubbed his temples. "I am not the one you need to face judgment from Albus... I am not the one you owe an apology, and you are going to face the jury... tonight."

"Now Severus I have a lot of work to do and..."

"NO! You will not sweep this under the rug... you will not ignore what you have done!" Severus stood in a flurry of motion causing Albus to stand in case of needing to defend himself. Sneering at the older Man Severus did nothing but grab his arm and look to the phoenix.

"Fawkes if you will please."

The last thing seen was the shock on Albus Dumbledore's face as his own phoenix granted the request of Severus Snape. The traitor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP/SS~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was packed again and Severus shook his head at the man standing next to him. Albus Dumbledore dressed in those horrendous robes of his was standing twinkling as he looked around the packed venue at all the students and even important people of the wizarding world present. The press was still present and Severus wondered how he missed that the night before, but he figured it was because he had been focused on the show itself.

"Seems the band is quite popular eh, my boy?" Albus twinkled as he chuckled at the sour looking man next to him. Really Severus needed to relax. Harry was alive and healing it seemed through his music. He had done what he had to do for the Greater Good, and everything worked out alright in the end. Voldemort was dead, and Severus Snape seemed to be developing feelings for the boy he once claimed to despise. Funny how life seemed to come full circle at times. After all... there is a very thin line between love and hate.

Severus didn't get a chance to answer as the lights lowered then went black only to light up with flashing strobe lights as a warped sound of music started to fill the air. The crowd went silent and the air seemed to hum with energy. Focusing on the stage Severus blinked as he spotted what appeared to be a hologram of Harry sitting in a padded room against the wall wrapped in a white coat and rocking back and forth, his head seeming to drag against the padded walls, his face... oh merlin his face seemed so lost, so dark, so... sick. His voice filled the air the sound haunting and disturbed the way he carried the notes made it all the more horrifying. A shiver ran through him as he feared that tonight would be much... much worse.

"Am I going... crazy... am I insane... and dazed... Am I to lost... to face... this... What will it cost... to escape this... And what will it cost... to escape... this... Nothing is right... I'm So... Scared..."

The lights died off again and the curtain raised as the lights turned on in dark red showing the band seemingly dressed in battle armor as a warping sound introduced the beginning of the song. Draco's eyes met his as he let his guitar seeming push out an erotic riff sending a shiver through Severus as his eyes shifted to the pole up some stairs on a raised platform with Harry's mic. He couldn't focus on much more as he was too stunned to see Harry dressed in what appeared to be basilisk hide armor that left too little to the imagination. From his waist it fell in strips as if he had been through a rough battle, blood seemed to be smeared on his skin, but what was shocking him was the beauty in which Harry wore it. He looked effeminent and sensual, like a walking seduction sent by demons. His hand wrapped around the pole at the sound of Draco's guitar and swayed his hips against the pole as Weasley came in with the drums.

The sound was erotic, sensual, and the entire seen was complimented by a video of Harry surrounded by various vials of potions and what appeared to be muggle drugs. In the room where he was using Harry seemed to be haunted by a vision of his Father. Severus looked to Albus seeing the shock on his face as Harry moved to his mic and caressed it like a lover as the basilisk mic played between his thighs as he slid down against it as he sung Draco dancing in with whispers as Harry's voice held long notes afterwards as he sung the pitch going high at times. Oh god... as sick as it was Severus found the sensualism of it awakening desires he thought long gone.

"Let... me see... (Let me see) All... my... life... has been... (Taken)... taken... this... demon... (Haunts Me)...Haunts... me... They're... waiting... (Help me)... Help... me."

The music broke as Harry went into the next lines becoming darker, harder, and pain filled. Harry's voice became harder as the band rocked out to the music Harry himself gripping his mic with a look of anger, hurt, and need.

"You fuck me up I'm gagged and bound... you pick me up when I fell down... I cannot live without them... I do not live with out them."

The tron showed Harry facing his Father with a look of drugged peace as if the screaming inside of his head finally quieted. It was sickening and Severus could see that he wasn't the only one who had paled. Albus looked ready to be sick himself. _See exactly what you've done now old man? Hurts doesn't it?_

"Hey... Daddy... (Daddy)... They... are... taking me... (away)... putting... things in me... (my soul)... my... soul... they're... eating haha... (Help me) please... help me."

The band began to rock out again as the music became darker and harder again Harry's voice leaving behind the haunting trails of a sensual sound to darker yelling showing his fury at the situation. Severus watched as the scenes of Harry's visions from Voldemort and how through the drugs they faded away and were replaced with his Father standing over him watching his drugged son. It was a stark point blank vision of the horrors this Man had lived through and Severus felt all the more sick that they had missed it.

"You fuck me up I'm gagged and bound... you pick me up when I fell down... I cannot live without them... I do not live with out them."

Harry made his way down the stairs his eyes looking deranged as he glanced around insanely. His voice was dark and gutteral as he sung into the mic making his way over to Draco whose guitar was creating an odd sort of shaking whine sound. Harry's hands moved into his hair as he sung falling to the ground as he swore he wasn't going to listen, and the scene damn near brought tears to Severus eyes as on the Tron Blaise and Draco made their way to him inside of the unused girl's bathroom. Blaise took the drugs and potions and flushed them while Draco picked Harry up off the ground.

They say this thing inside of me...Wants to get out... All it does is scream and shout... I'm trying not to let them out... They tell me to hurt myself... They tell me to hurt myself...They tell me to hurt myself... But I'm not going to listen."

The three men rocked to the music as it returned to the darker sound Harry screaming into his mic. Severus squeezed his eyes shut a moment swallowing the lump in his throat before he opened his eyes again and continued to watch.

"You fuck me up I'm gagged and bound... you pick me up when I fell down... I cannot live without them... I do not live with out them."

Draco and Blaise took over the harsh parts as Harry sung into their sound the haunting message to his Father. On the tron it showed Draco and Blaise forcing Harry to come off the drugs and the horrible trial it was. Severus felt tears slide down his cheeks as Harry reached out for his father as he began to fade pleading as if to beg him not to go and to continue to protect him.

({"You fuck me up I'm gagged and bound... you pick me up when I fell down... I cannot live without them... I do not live with out them.")}

"Hey... Daddy... they... are...taking... me... this demon..."

" (Daddy) Hey... Daddy... Hey... Daddy... (They're waiting)... Hey... Daddy... Daddy!"

The song ended and the crowd burst into cheers and screams for the band. Severus looked over to Albus to see him stoically looking at the stage, but the slight guilt he expected to see was written in those eyes that had lost their twinkle.

Harry took a look around and smirked at the crowd before his eyes focused on Severus and then the man next to him raising a brow. Shaking his head he said nothing but made his way to his mic that was now on the base of the stage with the rest of his band.

"Hey everyone! Welcome to the second night of the show. Even more new faces are in the audience, as well as some I didn't expect to see to be honest." Harry paused his eyes meeting Dumbledore's before looking away. "We're hoping you enjoy the show as much as you did last night. Are you having a good time?"

The crowd broke into screams and cheers again the sound as deafening as it was the night before to Severus. Rolling his eyes as Harry grinned his eyes met Draco's who raised a brow looking to Albus and back to him. Severus shrugged in response before giving him a pointed look as if to say _you didn't really think I'd not bring him after last night?_ He smirked at Draco's inclined head then focused his attention back on Harry.

"The is bloody well awesome! Well enough of my talkin... let's continue to rock the house! This next song is dedicated to someone in the audience... pay attention to the lyrics you'll know who you are."

Draco's guitar started the band up again the blond male wearing a dark smirk upon his features, and most everyone on stage and in the building were nodding their head to the music until music dropped and everyone else on the stage joined in. Harry was rocking to the music his hips moving in a sensual sway in time with the music.

"I came back to face what's growing in my head... please get away from me! Take advantage of what I feel yes you do... one day you'll pray for me!"

The tron showed flashes of Harry facing Dumbledore in his office from his pleading to get away from his relatives to Dumbledore demanding something new from Harry. The boy's fury was written plainly for all to see, and yet he seemed to swallow it. Severus watched as Albus grew even paler, that twinkle still not returning. Severus himself though enjoyed the lyrics, and it seemed to fit.

"So I'm saying nothing... each day taking that much more... as I'm screaming 'Oh... my pain'... you will be there counting."

Severus watched as Dumbledore cringed at the sight of himself counting his lemon drops, one of his favorite past times. He looked back to the stage as Harry continued singing showing Rita Skeeter printing various articles and Dumbledore yet again ignoring Harry's pleads for him to do something.

"You just see me as something you throw around... You weren't there for me! (There for me!) Beatin down to the ground... yes it always seems... you take more from me! (More from me)."

Severus cringed himself as Harry locked eyes with Dumbledore when he screamed he wasn't there for him. Dumbledore himself looked guilty as the lyrics continued into the chours and Harry shook his head showing how much more he was taking from Dumbledore.

"So I'm saying nothing... each day taking that much more... as I'm screaming 'Oh... my pain'... you will be there counting."

The music broke and the sound was laid back, chill sounding almost except for the sick warping in the background. Harry began singing again joined this time by Blaise the sound quite warped and haunting as if admitting a secret.

"It's funny how we got started...They get the money for the things on you...They give ya money, and the girls and the fame...{I only do it for the fun and the games... It's funny how we've just started...{They get the money for the things on you}...They give ya money, and the girls and the fame... I only do it for the fun...That's my game..."

The music broke and went back to the original sound as Harry launched into a repeat of the chorus. The scenes were flashing quickly of all the times Dumbledore ignored Harry, and Severus had to admit that the imagery combined with the lyrics showed how much this Man resented the fact that Albus ignored him. He often felt that way himself, but he had a feeling that there was much more to the story. Despite all this Severus himself was nodding his head to the music the mixtures of drums, bass, and guitar adding this one to his list of favorites.

"So I'm saying nothing... each day taking that much more... as I'm screaming 'Oh... my pain'... you will be there counting. So I'm saying nothing... each day taking that much more... as I'm screaming 'Oh... my pain'... you will be there... counting."

The stage went black only to light up again with flashing white and red lights as Draco's guitar sounded sick as it played the intro only to be joined by the drums, bass, and Harry's voice. The sound was interesting and Severus nodded his head along with the band as they rocked out. The tron showed Harry in the room of requirement seemingly rocking back and forth gripping his hair as if he was losing it.

"Keep holding on when my brain's tickin' like a bomb... Guess the black thoughts have come again to get me... Sweet bitter words unlike nothing I have heard... Sing along mocking bird you don't affect me..."

The sound of Draco's guitar as the music broke sent shivers down his spine. The tron as harry spoke of words showed Harry viewing the pensive that he had given him saying he was a horcrux. The scene flashed and showed Harry walking through Hogwarts in complete shock as he accepted his fate his fury at this being kept from him showing. Draco and Blaise joining him in the chorus.

"That's right...Deliverance of my heart... Be straight... Be deliverance...({Wait... I'm coming undone... Unlaced... I'm coming undone...Too late... I'm coming undone... What looks so strong... So delicate...Wait...I'm starting to suffocate... And soon I anticipate...I'm coming undone...What looks so strong... So delicate.)}"

Severus nodded his head watching the tron and despite seeing that Harry had not taken the fact that he had to die for the world to be saved he found himself liking the sound of the song. The guitar riffs harsh as they were captured and held, showing the emotion behind the song easily. As the next verse was sung by Harry Draco joined him on certain lines their voices seeming to meld easily into one.

"Choke choke again...I find my demons are my friends... (getting me in the end they're out to get me)... Since I was young I tasted sorrow on my tongue... (and this sweet sugar gun does not protect me)"

The tron flashed showing Harry standing before Voldemort and all his death eaters waiting for Voldemort to kill him. Definitely a pensive memory and Severus felt sick that the boy had to go through this. The real Harry as he sung spread his arms his eyes focused not on himself but Albus as he pleaded for the strike, then he, Draco, and Blaise launched into the chorus.

"That's right...Wand between my eyes... Please strike... Make it quick now...({Wait... I'm coming undone... Unlaced... I'm coming undone...Too late... I'm coming undone... What looks so strong... So delicate...Wait...I'm starting to suffocate... And soon I anticipate...I'm coming undone...What looks so strong... So delicate.)}"

The music broke and Severus nodded his head while noticing the entire crowd was headbanging along with the band. Albus was still standing there in silence watching the Tron and watching Harry. Draco smirked seeing all of this and Severus couldn't blame him for his sick happiness at Dumbledore finally being forced to get his. As Draco's guitar seemed to trail it was haunting even as Harry screamed out his words as Harry on the screen slowly woke after coming out of his second death.

"I'm trying to hold it together...Head is lighter than a feather...Looks like I'm not getting better... Not getting better..."

The music broke into the chours again and the entire crowd was singing along with the words. Severus found himself stunned at the ability of these Men who had lived through the worse the war had to offer, especially Harry, and he couldn't help but wonder what more would be revealed tonight.

"({Wait... I'm coming undone... Unlaced... I'm coming undone...Too late... I'm coming undone... What looks so strong... So delicate...Wait...I'm starting to suffocate... And soon I anticipate...I'm coming undone...What looks so strong... So delicate.)}"

The music seemed to become a heartbeat before the lights went dark and everyone broke out into cheers and screams. Taking a moment to catch his own breath he looked to Albus to see the man slightly shaking. Looking up toward the tron which was the only thing lit he saw the words "Intermission". People around them were beginning to go out into the lobby for drinks and the like and he took the time to check on Albus.

"Albus are you alright?"

Albus Dumbledore stood in shock for just a moment. He hadn't moved since the show began and now with an intermission he found himself wishing he could just leave. He knew though that Severus would never allow it, and so decided to just suck it up so to speak. After all... he had done what he had to do for the greater good, and as long as he stuck to that... he wouldn't drown in his guilt.

"I'm fine my Dear boy. Come come... let us get some refreshments. Mayhap they have some new candy for me to try out no?"

Severus nodded his head and followed Albus out into the throng of people trying to get snacks and drinks. His eyes were glaring into the back of Albus' head though. Would nothing faze this man? Shaking his head he sighed... well... they still had the last half of the concert to get through, and he couldn't help but to hope that nothing else would shock him, but he had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that said... hope denied.

~*~End Chapter 2~*~

Final Author's Note: Whew... end of chapter. This one is not as bad as the first and isn't as bad as the next chapter will be. Will Severus find himself shocked even more? Will Albus finally find himself feeling sick with grief and guilt? Or will he stick to his words of "it was for the greater good." Will Severus finally admit to himself what he's feeling for Harry, and will he answer the call for help that's sure to come? Find out this and more in the next installment of Follow The Leader. In the meantime please remember to review. It is your reviews which fuel me to update faster.


End file.
